role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Magon
Magon (魔従者, Magon) is a giant mummy monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Being a giant mummy monster, Magon had very little personality and was a giant mindless, undead and savage brute. History Debut and Death: Operation: Blazing Reno Magon made his first appearance on when he appeared to attack at Reno along with Gold Satan. In Reno, it was a awfully quiet afternoon; the sun setting and activity being fairly low...for the moment. Streetlights begin to turn on as some cars drive by in the lanes. As some cars pass by the bridge, some loud footsteps can suddenly be heard? The loud footsteps grew louder---then a giant humanoid monster then appeared, roaring as it entered the city slowly; Magon had arrived. As Magon began to wreak havoc, he was soon joined by Gold Satan---then Coyote Tango arrived, being deployed to take the two evil monsters down. As Gold Satan fought Coyote Tango first, Magon then whipped his wrapping tendrils against Coyote Tango hard. Coyote Tango continued to fire his mortar rounds at the two, before slashing at the tendrils with the plasma blade, before his hand reformed; Magon then staggered back. After Gold Satan met his demise against Coyote Tango, Magon then ran towards Coyote Tango. Coyote Tango fired his mortar cannons at Magon, but they had little effect on him. Magon then rushed forwards, sending a bunch of wrapping tendrils at Coyote Tango like whips as he charged. Coyote Tango then sliced his way through the tendrils, before smashing into Magon, firing his mortar cannons at point blank again. Magon was hit by the cannons but steam rose off of him, seemingly unfazed. As he moved around, there appeared to be an amulet around his neck, dangling a bit. He then rushed and performed a flying kick against Coyote Tango. Coyote Tango grabbed the kick mid-air, before smashing Magon into the ground repeatedly, trying to destroy the crystal. Magon punched at Coyote Tango's visor hard to prevent him destroying his amulet, actually doing some damage to the Jaeger's visor. Coyote Tango then tossed Magon up in the air, before punching him in the throat/amulet. Magon then landed down, but his amulet was now destroyed; Magon was now no longer invincible. Magon attempted to do one last strike against Coyote Tango, but then Coyote Tango then finished Magon off with a quick slash from the plasmacaster, cutting his opponent in two. Magon's two halves then fell over to the ground, exploding; destroying Magon and ending his reign of terror. Abilities * Invincibility: Magon was very powerful and immune to regular gunfire and missiles thanks to his special amulet that protected him for all sorts of attacks; making him invincible. * Wrapping Tendrils: Magon could shoot out his wrappings like tentacles to whip against his foes. Weaknesses * Amulet: Being the source of his power, if the amulet that Magon wore around his neck were to be destroyed, Magon would lose his strength and invulnerability. Trivia * Magon's suit is actually the repainted suit of Keronia from Ultraman. * Magon had a reused King Kong roar. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)